Tea at Fenton Works
by DannyEmberPhan
Summary: Whilst on his routine patrol, Danny stumbles across an old foe who isn’t acting like themselves. What’s in store for our ghostly hero? DxE DannyXEmber


**_I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, it's all owned by Nickelodeon!_**

 **Tea at Fenton Works**

"Jesus it's cold out," Danny yelled in frustration as he flew high above Amity Park on a routine patrol. Every other night Danny takes to the skies to make sure no ghostly business is going on in his town.

By now it had to be past midnight and he still hadn't seen anything. Sam and Tucker went to bed hours ago out of boredom but Danny kept on patrolling.

It was a crisp January night, and there was new fallen snow blanketing the ground.

"So it snows when I'm patrolling, but never on Christmas?" Danny said annoyed. "Stupid Christmas Specials."

He was getting fed up of flying around in this bone chilling air and was just about to head home when finally, he got something.

His ghost sense went off and he was immediately on alert. No matter which direction he looked, he couldn't find anything.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint blue glow down on the street. Because of the now more heavily falling snow, the whole area just seemed like a blazing blue blur.

Danny felt his stomach get all weird for a second but he ignored it as he flew down, closer to the ground this time. There he found exactly who he didn't want to find.

The ghostly rocker of the Ghost Zone was slowly walking down the street, except, something seemed off with her.

She looked pale, more pale than usual, and her hair while still glowing a brilliant blue, was shorter than normal.

Danny decided to approach with caution and slowly came closer to her.

She noticed him immediately and a look of annoyance and disgust crossed her face.

"What do you want Dipstick?"

"I'm just on patrol, and I happened to find you here," Danny answered, "Lucky me," he added under his breath. He always kinda hated fighting with Ember, their fights usually end up with her kicking his butt up and down the street until he gets the upper hand for a second and she teleports away right before he can put her in the Fenton Thermos.

Ember didn't really react to his remark and continued to walk aimlessly.

"Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble so can you just like, go away?" She asked rudely.

"Aw what's wrong, don't want to here my new material?" Danny joked.

Every time they battled they exchanged "witty" banter, usually music related puns which only either of them would both get, and find clever.

Though, Ember did not smile.

"I'm warning you Dipstick, back [cough] off," she said trying to sound menacing but was interrupted by a fit of coughing which only caused Danny to chuckle slightly.

Now Ember was truly mad.

She didn't even bother grabbing her guitar from her back and shot a pink energy blast in Danny's direction.

He easily dodged the blast and made an effort to do it in the most show-offy way possible.

"Come on Blue, you're gonna have to try much harder than that," he said hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Except, he didn't.

The blast she sent seemed to take a lot out of her and she looked physically drained.

She raised her fist again, but couldn't clench it. She began to teeter and looked like she was about to pass out right on the spot.

Danny instictively rushed forward to catch her, he wasn't sure why, but he did.

He caught her right as she was about to fall, but she was out like a light.

"Woah, guess hero mode kicked in there," Danny assessed as he now had to think of what the heck he was going to do with Ember.

He couldn't just leave her there in the middle of the street passed out.

And if he sent her back into the Ghost Zone, something bad could happen to her.

"Wait a second, why do I care?" Danny asked himself but a little voice in the very most back part of his brain told him he should.

"Ugh."

He began flying with Ember in his arms toward the direction of Fenton Works. He figured that he would just keep her there until she woke up again.

He reached his window and flew through the wall turning both he and Ember intangible.

Setting Ember down on his bed, he quickly ran to his door and locked it, just incase his nosy parents happened to be awake at this time.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked sounding drained. He looked over to the clock on his wall.

"ONE AM?" He yelled, immediately covering his mouth incase he woke his parents. The only sound her heard in return, was Ember groaning on his bed.

She seemed to be kind of writhing where she was.

Danny had to think fast. Turning Ember intangible, he pulled the covers down from his bed and placed them over top of her.

She immediately stopped moving around, and seemed to slightly smile in her sleep.

"Whew," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

He could not believe what was happening to him tonight. One of his most dangerous enemies was now sleeping in his bed, and he helped get her there.

But why?

Danny shook the thought out of his head and began to think of what to do next.

He placed the back of his hand gently down on her forehead.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away again. She was burning hot, and considering she was a ghost, he assumed that this was a very bad thing.

He then thought of what remedies his mom used to use for him whenever he came down with a cold. The one thing that always seemed to work was tea.

"That's it, I'll go make her some tea," he said as he left his room to creep down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Only problem, how do I make tea."

After a half an hour, and two instructional videos later, he finally figured it out and the tea began to brew.

Taking it back up the steps without the glasses chattering together was a problem but he managed to get it done and didn't even bother opening his door to get back in.

It was absolutely freezing in his room when he returned.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked, setting down the tea on his nightstand.

He felt Embers forehead again, still burning, but yet the rest of his room felt like the Far Frozen.

He tried to ignore it and began the process of sitting Ember up, and trying to get some tea in her.

The moment the tea hit the back of her throat, she seemed to relax in her sleep.

By the time he finished giving her the tea, it was already two thirty in the morning.

"Man, I'm beat," Danny said as he felt his eye lids begin to flutter.

He went over to his closet and pulled out a spare blanket and set up an area to sleep for the night next to his bed.

As he was reaching over the bed to turn off his lamp, out of nowhere Ember latched onto him, embracing him in a hug. She had a big smile on her face but she still was asleep.

A million thoughts all raced through Danny's mind, and they all involved Ember in some way.

He managed to slip out of her grasp, and she laid back down in Danny's bed.

Without saying another word, Danny crouched down on his floor and covered himself with his blanket to try and finally get an ounce of sleep.

After about thirty minutes, he finally managed to fall asleep, and his dreams were filled with those thoughts of Ember once again...

 ** _The Next Day_**

It was sunrise in Amity Park, that golden hour of sunlight was just beginning to creep up over the horizon and flood people's houses through their windows.

Most people were now closing their curtains or trying to power through the drenching sunlight to attain some extra hours of sleep.

The first person to stir in the Fenton household was not a Fenton at all.

"Ughhh where am I?" Ember groaned as she tried to sit up while simultaneously shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

'Well I know one thing,' Ember thought, 'this definitely isn't my room.'

She got up from the bed and started to look around now. She noticed the all blue color scheme of the walls and immediately took a liking to it. There were posters all over the wall of super hero's and music artists and it looked very neat.

She walked over to the closet near the door to exit and decided to inspect it.

She opened the closet door to find various t-shirts, many of which were white with a red oval right in the center.

'No way.'

Just then is when it hit her...she was in Danny Phantom's room.

'How the hell did I get here? Why am I here? Why was I in the Dipstick's bed?' Her mind began to race as those and about a hundred more questions all flooded her mind.

That's when she remembered what happened just last night and she began retelling the events in her head.

'I got sick, came into Amity, fought with Baby-Pop, and that's all I can remember,' she recalled hastily. 'So why can't I figure out why I'm here!'

She decided to have a look around the rest of Fenton Works and walked right out of Danny's room.

She noticed a door ajar down in the hallway and walked inside. There was a note on the dresser that read,

" _Danny,_

 _Went to a ghost convention today and didn't want to bother waking you up, we'll be back tomorrow night, Jazz is with us too so no crazy parties okay? Have a good weekend sweetie, we love you."_

'Oh yeah, his parents are ghost hunters!' Ember realized. 'Man, his life must be really weird then if his parents are trying to kill him half the time.

Dropping the note where she found it, she returned to Danny's bedroom.

'I should probably get out of here,' Ember thought as she began to look around for her coveted guitar.

She found it propped up in the corner by the window and went to retrieve it when she noticed something she hadn't even seen earlier.

Danny was lying on the floor, half sitting up against his wall with a small blanket draped across his body. He was still in his clothes and he did not look comfortable whatsoever.

'Woah,' was all that Ember could think.

'Wait so that means...he brought me here and let me sleep in his bed. But why?'

It was then that she noticed an empty teacup sitting on the nightstand right next to the bed.

After a minute or so, Ember realized what that meant and her eyes widened.

'So Baby-Pop was trying to make me feel better?' she thought panicked. A million questions were running through her head this time, all one million involving Danny.

'Wow, I can't believe he would do that for me, especially on account that we've tried to kill each other on numerous occasions.'

'Maybe Baby-Pop's not as bad as I thought,' Ember thought as she felt her face getting slightly red. She quickly covered her cheeks as if anyone was there to see it.

She began to walk over to where Danny was lying, she couldn't really understand why, she just felt some guiding force telling her to or something.

Without thinking, she crouched down to his level and embraced him in a tight hug. She couldn't place why but she seemed to feel so warm at this moment, like as if she'd never been this happy before.

Then, her mind was flooded with memories that she knew weren't real, but they felt real. She remembered hugging someone in her dreams overnight, but she couldn't make out who while she was asleep...until now.

While she was swimming in her mind of thoughts, she didn't notice Danny begin to stir in her arms.

He sleepily opened his eyes to find bright blue hair inches away from his face. Then he realized who this was, and that their arms were wrapped around him where he laid.

He felt his cheeks getting warm and tried to stay still to not alert Ember to him waking up.

'Why is she hugging me again?' Danny thought spastically, 'Am I still asleep?'

Ember held him in the embrace for another minute or so before letting him go but for some reason, she didn't ever want to let go.

As she backed up from him, she was face to face with the now awake Danny.

"S..surpr..ise!" Danny said stuttering out of nervousness.

Both teens' faces were beat red as they sat there staring at each other.

"H..how long were you a...wake?" Ember asked, breaking the silence.

'Wow, I've never seen her nervous like this,' Danny noticed.

"Just a couple minutes actually. Strong grip by the way," he added commenting about her hug.

Ember blushed even harder and tried to advert her eyes from Danny.

"I have a lot of questions, but the one I really gotta know is, why did you bring me here and let me sleep in your bed?" Ember asked.

It was Danny's turn to blush as he realized the irony of Ember, his enemy, sleeping in his bed.

"Well after you tried to attack me last night, you passed out and I wasn't going to leave you lying in the street in the snow," Danny explained earnestly. Then when we got here you seemed cold and I figured out that you were sick so I got you some tea," he explained while trying to catch his breath.

Ember was in disbelief.

"You did all that for me?" Ember asked surprised, "I've been nothing but horrible to you since the day we met."

"Yeah well, I like to think there's good in everybody you know?" Danny told her.

After hearing this, Ember decided to throw caution to the wind.

"You sure there wasn't any other reason you saved me and brought me here?" she teased.

Danny's blush deepened if that was even possible at this point.

"W..what do you mean?" Danny stuttered nervously.

This made Ember giggle uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just teasing you Dipstick."

The two shared a laugh together, still sitting on the floor together, neither with a care in the world.

After a couple of minutes, Danny decided to break the silence.

"So, I'm guessing you wanna get out of here right? Your guitar's right in the corner."

Ember took the time to think for a second.

"Actually, I got a better idea Baby-Pop," she said with a grin on her face.

Then, she leaned in towards Danny's face and planted him with a kiss, shocking both Danny and her. Neither teen made any effort to move away, and they both seemed to relax at the touch.

After a minute or two, they finally parted, both blushing like crazy.

"I like your idea better," Danny said which drew a giggle out of Ember. "So now what?"

"Well, I actually do have to get going, but how bout later today, I stop by and we can hang out or something?" Ember suggested.

Danny couldn't believe how fast this was all happening but he loved it for some reason.

"I'd love to, but my parents..." Danny said before being cut off by Ember.

"They're at some convention, they left a note for you. They'll be gone all weekend," she explained after Danny gave her a quizzical look since she somehow knew this.

Both teens smiles were ear to ear.

"Well...okay then, sounds like a date," Danny said.

"I mean only if you want it to be, we could just say we're hanging out, it doesn't have to be a..."

"A date it is," Ember said triumphantly as she leaning in again to kiss him goodbye and to shut him up.

"See ya tonight Baby-Pop."

 ** _So as of now this is a One-Shot, but if you guys like this I'll add another chapter of their actual date and stuff. This was of course inspired by the picture created by WingsofMorphius on DeviantArt, and I really wanted to put my own spin on this. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**

 ** _Also, can anyone guess what the title is in reference to? Leave your guesses in the reviews._**


End file.
